Always and Forever?
by yanks20
Summary: When a surprise visitor comes back from the past will the family be able to stay together and remember to trust each other?
1. Chapter 1

Alice stretched across the bed focused on the photo album pictures in front of her. On the top left a picture of Alice and Jasper smiling embraced in each other's arms. Alice grinned in her white wedding dress which pressed tightly against her thin body. Her arm wrapped around Jasper showing her white manicure perfect for that day. Jasper hugged her close against his hard body smiling in his black tuxedo. His golden curls pulled back slightly highlighted with a tint of brown matching his twinkling eyes. Alice smiled at the picture remembering their wedding day how happy she was saying I do to become Mrs. Jasper Hale.

Jasper slipped into the room unnoticed by the short brown haired woman lying down behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you so much." He whispered softly into her ear. Alice let out a giggle leaning back against him letting her head rest against his chest. "I love you to Jazzy." She replied looking up at him. Jasper gently rubbed his hands against hers singing softly. Alice closed her eyes quietly the only sound coming from Jasper, her breathing low and relaxed. Jasper gently lifted Alice into his arms easily cradling her setting her on his lap. Alice moved her head onto his shoulder breathing onto his neck. Her arm lay against his side moving up and down in a line.

Blinking Alice jumped up off Jasper's lap her eyes clouding into a dark black color. "Alice what's wrong? Did you have a vision?" asked Jasper concerned, stopping the song in mid verse. "No don't leave me." Her eyes moved up towards his placing her hand against his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." Jasper promised. "What did you see exactly?" he added. "You, your leaving something happens." Alice shook her head attempting to clear her head enough to see the full vision. "I'll tell the others to come home so we're not alone. If anything happens it won't be just us." Jasper reached towards the night table for his cell phone his hand touching the wood. "Hmm I know I brought it up here. I'm gonna check downstairs I'll be right back I promise." He leaned in pressing his hard lips against her passionately. Her hand traced against his slowly resisting the urge to grab his wrist before he left. Jasper disappeared through the doorway agility for his lost phone not seeing the shadow creeping up behind Alice.

She stood in the doorway waiting for him, a smile creeping upon her pale face as he stepped down onto the first floor. When she spoke her voice sang like a hummingbird. "Hello Jasper." Jasper glanced up his eyes changing as chills ran down his body at the familiar voice. "Maria." He growled. "Looking for something?" she raised her hand clutching a cell phone against her palm. "What do you want?" he snapped. "My not the southern boy I remember." She purred stepping into the house. "Nice house you live in. I guess Carlisle and Esme are taking good care of you. It would be too bad if something happened to them." Maria smiled tossing Jasper's phone into the air. Jasper caught it with one hand his eyes never leaving hers. "If you go near them." He growled racing upstairs taking two steps at a time.

Returning to the room Jasper approached Alice wrapping his arms around her. "Maria came I want to check on the others." Jasper informed her. Alice got up off the bed moving to his side staying close quietly. She pulled the door shut behind them trees blurring past them as they raced through the woods. Leaves waved with the gentle summer breeze falling slowly to the ground joining an already growing pile. "I hope they're okay I can't see anything." Alice g rumbled frustrated that her vision isn't helping. "I'm sure they're ok ay Edward would have told us if something was wrong. We would have heard or felt in your case." Alice squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I hope so" he sighs feeling the air to get a read on where his other family members are.


	2. Chapter 2

"Haha I got the bigger bear." Emmett's childish laugh boomed through the woods. Jasper stopped beside a tree taking in a deep breath at all his family members in front of him. "Jasper, Alice to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Carlisle questioned, spotting his newest son and daughter. "I wanted to make sure your okay. Maria came by and I got worried." Jasper explained. "Maria?" Rosalie growled the name of Jasper's old creator. "Yes." Jasper nodded. He pulled Alice in front of him wrapping his arms around her waist. "We should get home." Advised Carlisle, standing up over the deer he was feeding off of. Jasper followed him the crunches of his siblings behind him a reassuring sound.

As he approached the door Carlisle paused just at the foot of the porch staring ahead at the open door. "Oh my," Carlisle gasped. "Maria," Rosalie spat again dropping Emmett's hand. "Be careful," Carlisle advised taking slow steps into the house. Glass shattered across the floor from crystals that sat on the shelves. The coffee table and white chairs lay toppled over on their side the stuffing coming out from large slits beside the dresser, the shelves torn out from their place. A mirror sat against the wall broken in the mirror shattered into tiny pieces. The black piano Edward plays on fell in pieces onto the floor. Pictures hung up on the wall of Carlisle and the family missing from their spots ripped up leaving a trail through the house. Throughout the house fire alarms hummed as black smoke trailed against the ceiling.

Esme gasped throwing her hands against her open mouth. "Get the fire extinguisher Edward and be careful. Emmett check upstairs." Carlisle spoke softly. Emmett nodded quietly heading upstairs disappearing into a sea of black. He put the shirt over his mouth looking at the sea of torn pictures on the carpet. "Damm," mumbling under his breath, Emmett checked the first room Jasper and Alice's room finding the same result. The bed totally ripped apart amongst their belongings tossed about throughout the room. "Oh man" Emmett followed the hallway coming across the same result in each room.

Edward snatched the fire extinguisher from a cabinet in the closet rushing into the kitchen. Dishes lay shattered covering the floor in sea of broken design mixed with large pieces of glass. Turning the handle he squirted mist into the flames watching them die down. "Is everything okay son?" Carlisle questioned walking in beside Edward tiredly. "Yes I have this under control but this is going to take forever to clean up. They really did a number on it." Edward commented not taking his eyes off the flames. "Yes." Carlisle agreed shortly, deep in thought.

Jasper slowly walked into the kitchen pausing behind the two other men. "Oh man." He groaned. Carlisle turned facing his newest son his eyes slit thin. "You said Maria did this did you?" he asked in a low growl. "Yes she came in with someone else." Jasper nodded. "Are you sure about this? " Carlisle questioned, taking a step closer. "And you couldn't have done anything to stop her?" Edward added. "No, I was worried about you." Replied Jasper quietly. "Get out." Carlisle whispered, his eyes moving towards Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett who appeared in the doorway. "I I'm sorry?" jasper stumbled. "Get out, GET OUT NOW." Carlisle yelled, shoving Jasper with one hand. "It's your fault she came in here you couldn't even stop her." Rosalie grumbled. "Your no longer part of this family get out." Emmett moved to his side grabbing his arm.

Alice stepped forward running a hand down his arm meeting his eyes, her own eyes a dark red. "Get out we don't want you here, I don't want you here." She said firmly. Tears welled up in Jasper's soft brown eyes pulling away from his brother. Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his arm he raced out the already open door into the dark woods. Figures stood inside the house changing into a roaming group of shape shifters watching Jasper leave. The only thing in the living room that remained a radio turned on playing a soft tune. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't want to hurt you."

Jasper raced towards the La Push border collapsing just a few feet away from the boundary gasping for air. Pools of water formed large puddles on the grass below him, his hands digging into the dirt. He curled up on the hard ground pulling his knees up to his chest staring into the darkness. Raindrops dripped against him from a thick cover of clouds overhead. He blinked forcing his eyes shut wrapping his hand around the ring on his finger. Sniffling he remained on the wet dirt sobbing.

Emmett point of view

I jumped onto the porch shoving Edward back into the steady rain jokingly. "Haha I told you I can beat you." I shouted triumphantly. "Oh shut up you cheater." Edward swung punching my forearm. "Would you two grow up?" Rosalie rolled her eyes at us pausing at the top step of the porch. "Rose what's wrong?" I turned towards the house my mouth dropping open. "What's wrong?" Carlisle asked approaching them his arm wrapped around Esme's waist. "The door's open. " I growled storming inside. Rosalie stepped behind him surveying the wrecked room. "Geez who would do this?" Rosalie wondered aloud, carefully taking steps into the room.

Carlisle's eyes widened shocked at the mess he came back to. "What happened? Where's Jasper?" Alice stood up from the broken vase she was examining her eyes widening at the name of her missing husband. "Jasper?" she ran upstairs to their room stepping over shelves fallen from the wall. "Jasper?" she called pushing things aside glancing around. "Where is he?" she panicked turning around bumping into Edward who followed her upstairs. "We'll find him I promise." Edward hugged his younger sister comfortingly. Alice leaned against him hiding her head hoping the mess would disappear and Jasper would come back.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked softly scared. "It's okay it'll be okay." Carlisle soothed rubbing her back. Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist pulling him close. "Is Jazz o okay?" she whispered so only he would hear. "I'm sure he's fine we'll find him." Carlisle pulled her over to the wall leaning against it holding her close. "I don't see him Edward, where's Jasper?" Alice cried out, frustrated at her failed attempt to see her husband in the future. "May be that's good that means nothing bad happens." I suggested from across the room keeping my arms around Rose comfortingly. Alice sniffled disappearing back upstairs again for some time to think alone.

Edward lifted a note from what was left over of the banister reading it quickly. "Damnit, Rosalie can you take Esme upstairs?" Edward asked not taking his note over the note. "Yeah sure but I want to know what's going on." Rosalie stated. "Me to," Esme added. "This note is from Jasper saying he left and he's not coming back." Edward dropped his voice so Alice wouldn't be able to hear. "Why does it say why? Was he unhappy? What did we do?" Esme sobbed again turning back to Carlisle leaning against him. "It says he hasn't been happy here and now it's time he showed us how he felt. Jasper" Edward dropped the note hanging his head. Emmett leaned against Rosalie's shoulder quietly thinking about his brother.

Alice bounded downstairs her eyes poring over with tears. "He's not coming back is he?" Her voice quivered unevenly. Edward glanced back uncomfortably moving closer to Alice. "No he isn't I'm so sorry." He whispered. "Why?" Alice sobbed leaning against the banister for support. Edward hugged her quietly not saying anything. "I'm really sorry." Edward said softly. He rubbed her back softly singing her favorite song.


End file.
